


don't believe a word you say (can't stop listening)

by whothefuckisjoshdun



Category: Bandoms, Fall Out Boy, Melanie Martinez (Musician), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, bands - Fandom, other bands - Fandom
Genre: 420 blaze it, Alcohol, Drugs, F/F, Gangs, I hate myself, M/M, Mobs, Parties, Save Rock and Roll, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothefuckisjoshdun/pseuds/whothefuckisjoshdun
Summary: this is the story of how they met** lower case intended **





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this based off parts of save rock and roll and the youngblood chronicles caused im lowkey unoriginal

“pass me the lighter” brendon calls at josh. the red haired boy tosses brendon the small orange lighter as they sit on the roof of their small apartment.

“hey bren, when's pete’s hangout?” josh asks before taking a hit of his blunt.

“friday.”

“and what's today?” 

“wednesday.” brendon answers, focusing on lighting his cigarette.

the two were taking a break after the fight they had that morning. the two were part of a gang, the young bloods. it was started by two lovers, pete wentz and patrick stump, and is one of the most notorious and biggest in the country. the two headquarters were based in chicago and la. brendon and josh were high up on the gang food chain and were almost as well known as the leaders, almost. brendon was pete's right hand man and josh was brendon’s best friend. both were stationed in la and spent most of their time representing the branch in drug deals and mobs.

one common thing about the gang was the coincidence of almost everyone in the gang being gay. patrick and pete started out as lovers, brendon can't not get a boner every time dallon weekes is barely mentioned, and many others identify as fellow homosexuals. 

it seems like the only straight one is josh.

brendon didn't think so.

“hey j! lookie here.” brendon says tossing his pack of cigarettes to josh.

“bren you know i don't smoke cigs.”

“nooo! not that, look at the back.”

josh looked at the small cardboard box to see and small MISSING ad. 

MISSING  
TYLER JOSEPH, 22  
LAST SEEN IN COLUMBUS, OHIO  
PLEASE CONTACT OFFICIALS  
WITH ANY INFORMATION 

“hmmm.” josh said inspecting the ad.

“hmmm?” brendon mimicked knowingly.

“that's a weird place to put a missing ad.” josh stated.

“uuuUuUgh!!” brendon whined, “that's not the POINT!”

“what's the point?”

“HE’S HOT!” 

“um i thought you were with dal?”

“NOT FOR ME YOU FUCKER! YOOOU!” brendon practically screamed.

“im not gay but ok.” josh said, taking another hit.

“that's a goddamn lie and you know it.” 

“only time will tell.” josh shrugged.

\---

tyler robert joseph, growing up in columbus, ohio was the epitome of star child. captain of his high school basketball team, straight a’s, did all of his chores, and attended church every sunday.

he went to ohio state on a full scholarship and everyone thought he was going to do something great.

but he knew he didn't want to.

he was sick. sick of being perfect. sick of being a strong christian male he was supposed to be. 

so he ran away.

here he is now, somewhere around los angeles. living in a decent apartment, spending his time working at a local coffee shop.

truth is he couldn't be happier. 

first off all no one expected anything of him. he was unshackled from the restraints his family put up for him.

his favorite part is that he started new. he became who he wanted to be.

what exactly did he become? a fucking princess that's what.

tyler wore cute skirts and blouses, or cut off shorts with fishnet leggings with a crop top. somehow he always kept up with the latest styles. and everyone loved him for it.

the girls in the neighborhood adored him. thinking he was cute as a button and always shared clothes since he was a perfect match to their size.

the men loved him, he got the occasional skeptic look, but anyone who truly knew who he was loved him.

oh also, he's outrageously gay. 

and gay boys adore him. he'd always have a cutie flirting with him when secretly he woke up with another one in his bed that morning. he loved boys and boys loved him, basically the perfect balance.

one day a girl by the name of melanie walked in. she was a local, and one of tyler’s best friends. she had the cutest freckles, the most aesthetically pleasing outfits (which tyler loved to borrow), and half black half pink hair. 

“hey ty!” she says taking one more hit of her joint before tossing it into the trash.

“mornin’ mel!” he smiled, “want the usual?” 

“yes please!” 

tyler begins working on melanie’s iced coffee and scone. after getting it all ready he calls he up.

“oh ty, my friend invited to this party friday night. wanna come?” she asks while paying for her beverage.

“i don't know, mel… i haven't been to many parties.” tyler sighed.

“no please! it's fun i swear. it's a young blood party, which means…”

“gay boys!” tyler gasped a little too loudly, causing a couple heads to turn.

“yep! please come ill be so lost without you!” she begged with puppy dog eyes.

“sure! why not?” he says smiling.

“yes! ill see you friday, nine pm sharp!” melanie waves as she walks out.

tyler smiled as he skipped over to take the next customers order and hummed as he made to caffeinated concoction. he can't remember the last time he was this excited for something.


	2. o n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im obsessed with the music video for winters weather by as it is. PATTY WALTERS IS SO HOT

after what felt like a million and a half years, friday finally came. right after he closed up the shop, tyler went straight to melanie’s house to get ready. not entirely sure what to wear, he picked out an outfit that attracts boys every time he wore it. he ended up with a baby blue pleated skirt, a plain white shirt that cut off right above his bellybutton, adidas superstars, and a black choker. melanie perfected his look with fluffing his light brown hair and applying the perfect amount of mascara and highlight.

“so?” tyler said as melanie stepped back to admire her handy work.

“if you don't get laid tonight, everyone at that party is blind.” she smiled spinning him around to her full length mirror.

tyler looked himself over and gasped in awe of how good he looked. “thank you mel! i look amazing!” the brown haired boy squealed as he tackled his best friend.

“aw it was nothing!” she giggled.

•••

20 minutes later (because everything in la takes 20 minutes) they arrived at the party.

melanie read over the invite and did exactly what was instructed. she knocked three time and when look through slid open revealing a pair of bloodshot eyes she said the password to enter.

once the door swung open the duo was hit with the odor of weed, other drugs, and alcohol. tyler definitely seemed a little nervous, but melanie squeaked and pulled him along.

it wasn't long before tyler lost mel in the loud music and smoke clouds. calming his nerves he filled the first shot glass he could find and filled it with the first drink he could grab. he wasn't sure what it was, but it eased his nerves and burned a little, and that's all the matters. it eased them so well he decided to take another, and one more just for good measure.

he felt a little woozy, but he could definitely feel his anxiety ease up. with foggy vision, he stumbled his way to where everyone was dancing and started grinding against the first gay looking boy he could find.  
\---

josh and brendon were kings

well not really, but at pete’s parties they sure are treated damn like it. here they were in the middle of the party on a velvet love seat. brendon of course had dallon, straddling his lap only breaking from makeup sessions for sips of champagne or quick hits. josh, on the other hand, wasn't exactly enjoying his fake monarchy, he had a million girls surrounding him. one kissing his neck, one straddling him(not with even close to to expertise dallon had with brendon), another holding his blunt, and one more constantly finding him champagne, margaritas, and whatever cocktail she could make. 

any other man would call this heaven, but in this moment josh was just acting. he wasn't even hard! until he took a glance up to the dance floor and saw a small tan boy that looked vaguely familiar. after a few seconds of registration, he knew.

it was the boy on the cigarette box. except now, he was tattooed, drunk, and in a skirt.

and josh had never been more in love.

“bren. BREN!” josh shouted pushing the girls away.

“whAT” brendon said startling dallon and making him fall off of his lap, “oh sorry babe” brendon said giving his lover a quick peck on the forehead before standing up.

“look at the dance floor.” josh said, not taking his eye off the boy.

“huh?”

“blue pleated skirt. tan boy.”

“is that cigarette boy” brendon said finally noticing.

“im pretty damn sure.”

“josh”

“wassup” josh replied, keeping his eyes on the distance man's swaying hips.

“you're rock solid.”

“what?”

“you've got a giant erection. HOLY SHIT YOU'RE GAY!!!” brendon screeched.

“we don't know that for sure.”

“UM THE EMPIRE STATE IS COMING FROM YOUR PANTS YOU'RE FUCKING GAY.”

“true.”

“sorry to intrude.” dallon said, out of nowhere, “but you need to get that boy before he's getting carried off by that guy he's grinding on.”

“get it j! i believe in you!” brendon calls out as josh makes his way to the two dancing in the corner.

trying to move into the beat josh cuts out the other man, who was to drunk to notice. the brown haired boy just giggles a ground his hips into josh. 

“what's your name, cutie?” josh shouted over the loudspeaker.

“tyler!” the smaller one called out, confirming that was the boy on the cigarette box.

“wanna get outta here tyler?” 

“of course!”

josh swooped the boy off of his feet and and kissed him passionately on the lips as he held him bridal style. before it got more heated he pulled away to take the brown haired boy to a back room, earning a few cheers from brendon and other friends.

josh tossed the boy on the king bed and locked the door before joining him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im skipping the smut this time because im scared it's gonna suck 
> 
> also sorry for mistakes it's 2 am

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are mistakes i like to revise but i always forget stuff


End file.
